


Verpasste Chance

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Die entführte Prinzessin
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prinz Diego liebte seine Gemahlin. Wirklich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verpasste Chance

Regungslos blickte Prinz Diego auf das Hemd, welches seine geliebte Gemahlin für ihn gestickt hatte. Es war wunderschön. Genauso wie die anderen 59 Hemden, welche sie alle für ihn in Handarbeit gemacht hatte. Nach ihrer Bestrafung durch seine Mutter hatte sie eine Vorliebe für die verschiedensten Stoffe entwickelt und er freute sich, dass sie ein Hobby gefunden hatte. _Wirklich_. Er liebte sie schließlich.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz rangierte seine Liebe zu Seide, Samt und Edelgarn bald auf den gleichen Rang wie seine Liebe zu _Blumen_.   
  
Doch dies war unwichtig. Genauso wie die Frage welche Abenteuer Bredur und sein Drache wohl gerade bestanden und ob sie vielleicht einen Prinzen/Diener bräuchten.  
  
Nein, nein, all das war unwichtig. Er liebte seine Prinzessin Lisvana mit ihrem goldenen Haar, das irgendwie doch nur blond war, und ihrer zarten Haut, die immer viel zu leicht blaue Flecken bekam, und ihren wunderschönen Augen, die so oft auf diese vermaledeiten Hemden herunter starrten um ein weiteres für ihn zu sticken.  
  
Aber ja, das alles spielte keine Rolle, da er sie _liebte_. Er hoffte nur, dass Ritter Bredur bald mal wieder zu Besuch kommen würde. Wenigstens würde er dann wenigstens für ein paar Stunden etwas anderes als "dieses Garn und dieser Stoff" hören.

 

Ende


End file.
